Mario Party Interactive (Forecast) OLD
Mario Party Interactive Forecast (often abbreviated to MPIF) is a Mario Party forum game created by SpiderStaryu, and a spinoff of the original MPI. It plays almost exactly like Mario Party, but with new mini-games, new boards, new items, new spaces, etc. MPIF began on January 22nd, 2012, and has cemeted itself in the series from the get-go. With continuing tweaks and alterations made to make MPIF what it is today, there's no stopping this juggernaut. MPIF combines some classic elements from MPI and Mario Party, and tosses in some awesome new item systems, passing events, and spaces. Overall Gameplay The main gameplay itself is the same as MPI was, but with a little twist; the board is effected by Weather Changes (the weather can be Sunny or Rainy). Depending on the weather, different aspects of the board are changed/different, so understanding the weather effects and using them is key. So, players travel the board to collect the most Stars and Mini Stars. Stars determine your place overall, so even if someone has no Mini Stars, as long as they have the most Stars, they are in 1st Place. If there's a tie in the Stars however, the Mini Star count will determine place: for example if 2 people are tied in Stars, the player with more Mini Stars has the higher placing. Getting as many Mini Stars as you can is great, but don't be afraid to spend them; stuff like Items, or Boo's services, can really help you out. So now, how do you move? Look at the picture of the board, the character you have chosen represents you on the board. The host tells you how much you roll, and move that many spaces on the board. If a junction comes, make sure you are clear on which direction you go. Turn Order doesn't "exactly" exist in MPIF, you move when ever. So if Player A moved before Player B, Player A's movement counts before Player B's. If you wanna move first, you gotta put in your move first, end of story. Dice Blocks are decided by Random.org, a service that randomizes numbers, this is so Dice Blocks are fair and based on luck. Sunny/Rainy Feature Weather affects certain parts of the board; it's the main feature in MPIF. Use the weather to help you win MPIF! The game always starts in Sunny weather, so in order for the game to go into Rainy weather, you'll have to land on a Rainy Space, and vice versa when it's Raining. (Or you could use the Weather Fog.) Each weather conditions has its positives and flaws, so using the weather to help you win, will ultmately help you win the game. Sunny Effects *-Spaces are set in certain areas. *-Sunny Mini-Games are played; that means Bonus Coins are the most common to get. *-Mud Terrain may appear in Sunny weather, Mud will make Spaces count twice on your Dice Block. Rainy Effects *-Spaces switch places with each other (No specifics, most of the spaces just move). *-Rainy Mini-Games are played; that means Bonus Items are the most common to get. *-Slippery Terrain may appear in Rainy weather, Slippery Terrian means you might skip spaces. Agression Level When you use Items/Space Effects on your opponents, they get a Rage Star. If they get 5 Rage Stars, they get a good Item to fight back, or some other powerful change that gives them a fighting chance. Rose Space can take away people's Rage Stars or give you one. Playable Characters A grand total of 12 Characters are playable on MPIF. We do have some unlockables that are coming soon, though! Boards Spaces Spaces are things you land on, the whole point to Mario Party is to traverse a board filled with spaces and win. Each space has their own effect, and they are found throughout the board; each of these count towards your dice roll. There's 26 spaces (counting the variations); 9 from the Mario Party Series, 12 from the past MPI games, and 5 new ones for the latest MPIF. Passing Events These events are represented on the board by a pink arrow. When you pass them, you can talk to the person who runs that event. The most common events are Shops, Boo, etc. Passing the Pink Arrow DOES NOT count towards your Dice Roll. Items Items are the main things that'll help you in the game. Most of them are used before you move, and each of their effects vary. You can only hold 3 Items at one time. Peaches Peach Items are similar to Normal Items, their used before you move. Most of them give you coins when eaten, however, they could also do more. Just like Normal Items, You can hold 3 Peach Items, and it's seperated from Normal Items, so you can hold 3 of each. Peaches can be bought at the Peach Shop and by landing on the Peach Space. Beams Beams are the polar opposite of Peaches. Instead of getting yourself MiniStars, you make others LOSE money. They are stored in the same slot as Peaches are, and they can be bought at the Peach Shop, or by landing on the Peach Space. Mail Mail is an new system in MPIF. You get these Letters/Packages by passing the Mail Space, Landing on the Mail Space, Visiting the Post Office, or just randomly out of no where! Your objective with Mail is to take the lost letters to the Post Office, in doing so, you will get a special gift from the Post Office. However, it's up to you to decide if it's better to open it or get the gift from the Post Office. Bonus Stars At the end of the game, a whopping 5 Bonus Stars are given out at the end. Successfully do the actions you need to do, in order to get these stars. 3 are shown, 3 are hidden. Last 5 Turns On the Last 5 Turns, things are going to get crazy; So many big opportunities will pop up during this event. If used effectively, players can make an amazing recovery. Don't give up hope when you're losing. 4th Place Love, Lucky Lotto Drawing, and Last 5 Turns General will always happen, then another random event from the list below. Category:Games Category:MPI Series